Negika!
by ambrose003
Summary: What if Negi met Ayaka first instead of Asuna? What if Negi stayed in Ayaka's dorm instead? Read to find out.
1. Aww, it's Ayaka

**Okay, this is start of my new fic about if Ayaka's and Asuna's roles were switched. Please review and tell me how it is.**

Negi had just arrived at the all girl's school, Mahora Academy. He just got off the train with hundreds of girls running as fast as they can to their classrooms. Negi saw that he could be late, so he started running to the school. So he walked at a fast pace to the school. While walking, he looked next to him and saw a very beautiful girl. The girl had blonde hair, green eyes, and had a perfect figure. When Negi was still staring at the girl, she looked down at him. She then randomly started to hug Negi so hard that he was having a hard time breathing. She said:  
"Oh, you're so cute."

"Uhh… can't… breathe," Negi managed to say.

But Ayaka still not let go. Not until someone said:  
"Let that little sissy go shotacon."  
The blonde girl let Negi go and turned to a girl with orange hair with bells in her hair. The blonde girl said:

"Shut up monkey. Why don't you hit on Takahata or some thing."

Both of the girls then got into a huge cat fight. You could actually hear the cat noises. Then a third girl spoke up:  
"Stop fighting you two, we got to get to class and say hello to our new teacher."  
Both girls stopped fighting. The two other girls left for class while the blonde girl said:  
"Sorry you had to see that. Well, I hope I get to see you again," the blonde girl said nicely while walking away.

After the blonde girl was out of sight, a talking ermine came out of Negi's pocket and said:  
"Damn, that's one fine motherfu—er."  
"Calm down, Chamo. I have to find the class I have to teach," Negi said.

"Well, if it isn't Negi," someone said behind him.

When Negi looked around and saw a tall middle aged man with gray hair, glasses, and a cigarette.

"Takamichi! How are you doing?" Negi asked.

"Fine, but how are you? This place is kind big, so it's hard to find where you want to go," Takamichi said.

"Oh, umm, I can't find the school," Negi said.

"It's right there," Takamichi said and pointed at a huge building that was right in front of Negi. "Come on Negi, I will take you to your class."  
When they finally stopped at a door inside the large school, Negi was panting.

"Man... this place… is so… big," Negi said.

"Yes, but you will get used to it," Takamichi said. "Oh, yeah, here is a roster with all of your student names on it."

Negi took it from Takamichi and opened it up. He saw that there were 31 teenage girls in his class. When looking around, he was surprised to see the blonde girl was in the class. He checked the name. It was "Ayaka Yukihiro."  
"Well Negi, time to meet your class," Takamichi said.

Negi gulped and finally opened the door to his classroom. When he walked in, he was greeted with an eraser to the head, tripping on the ground onto a bucket, and falling across the room. Most of the girls in the class were cheering, but when they saw it was just a little boy, they went up to him and said stuff like:

"Oh sorry, I thought you were our new teacher."  
Takamichi spoke up and said, "Well he is. His name is Negi Springfield and he will be your new teacher."  
Every one in the class paused for a moment, but after a minute, all of the girls were on him saying how cute he is and asking him personal questions. The girl who called off the mob was Ayaka. She said:  
"Calm down people. As the class president, I say that we should give him some room to breathe."  
Then the girl named Asuna said, "Why? So you could have a clear path to him shotacon ."

Both girls started fighting each other. All the other girls were watching and cheering, until Takamichi said:  
"Calm down girls, get to your seats so Negi can start teaching."  
All of the girls obeyed and sat in their seats. After they were seated, Negi went to the front and said:  
"My name is Negi Springfield, and I shall be teaching you English. So let's start in the book on page-" Before Negi could finished, the bell rang. All of the girls ran out of the room while saying good bye to Negi. The only other girl there was Ayaka, and she was still packing up her things while looking at Negi. Negi went to Takamichi and said:  
"By the way, where am I going to be staying?"

"Oh, there's not really that much room, but we will find you a place," Takamichi said.  
"If you need a place to stay Negi, you can stay in my dorm," Ayaka said.

Negi said:  
"WHAT!"

**Well, there's a little sample of the fic. Tell me if you like it, and if you do, I will keep on typing. Well, see ya.**


	2. Negi's Dorm

**Sorry I haven't put anything up for like a month, but school stuff is taking a lot of my time. Well, here is chapter 2, hope it's better than the first chapter.**

After class had ended, Ayaka was literally dragging Negi all the way to her dorm.

"Umm, isn't it bad if I stay in an all girls dorm?" Negi asked.

"No, because I trust you," Ayaka said to him while staring into his eyes with her big innocent green eyes.

"Hehehe, okay," Negi finally admitted.

Ayaka smiled and continued to drag Negi's body to her dorm. When they finally reached the dorm, Ayaka told Negi,

"Oh yeah, the two other girls we are rooming with are Chizuru and Natsumi. They are well behaved, but not as well behaved as you Negi-sensei."

"Okay," Negi said. Chamo whispered in Negi's ear and said,

"Damn, this girl loves you more than I love cigerettes."  
When they entered the dorm, Negi looked around and saw it was very clean. After Ayaka closed the door, Chizuru and Natsumi came to greet Ayaka. After they finished greeting Ayaka, Natsumi said,

"Oh, is Negi-sensei staying in our room?"

"Yes," Ayaka responded. While Ayaka responded, Chizuru was hugging Negi so hard that he felt like he was going to faint.

"Chizuru, don't do that to Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said, even though Ayaka secretly wanted to do that to Negi. Chizuru didn't stop hugging Negi, so Ayaka joined in a big hug. Negi really felt like passing out. He could even hear music:

"I've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' coconuts.  
There they are a-standing in a row.  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as yourr head!  
Give them a twist, a flick o' the wrist,  
That's what the showman said.  
I've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' coconuts.  
Every ball you throw will make me rich.  
There stands me wife, the idol of me life,  
Singing "roll a-bowl a ball, a penny a pitch!"

After hearing the end of that song, Negi passed out. When Negi finally woke up, he saw that he was lying down on the couch and was being stared at by Ayaka. She said,

"Negi-sensei, are you okay?"

"Yeah, must have got a little tired," Negi lied.

Chizuru walked in and said,  
"By the way, where is Negi-sensei going to sleep?"

Ayaka's eyes opened widely, and she said,

"I think Negi-sensei should sleep in my bed because he is still too young to sleep by himself."  
"He's just sleeping alone, not getting a tattoo," Natsumi whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ayaka yelled.

"Uh, nothing, nothing," Natsumi lied. Then Natsumi thought, "Damn, why are all my roommates scary?"

"Uh, I think I can sleep by myself," Negi whispered to Chamo.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? This is a once in a lifetime chance for you Negi, don't let it go," Chamo said.

"Okay, okay," Negi finally gave up.

"Negi, let's move your things into our room," Ayaka said.

Ayaka picked up Negi's luggage, and him while she was at it, and brought them into her room. When Negi saw Ayaka's room, he thought he entered heaven. Her room was almost entirely white with some pink curtains and roses. His eyes started to hurt from the purity. Then Ayaka said,

"Let's go get some dinner Negi-sensei."  
"Okay," Negi said.

They both walked out of heavens gate, also known as Ayaka's door, and went into the living room. When they entered the living room, Negi saw lots of food on the table.

"I made all the food from scratch when you were passed out Negi-sensei," Ayaka said. "I didn't know what kind of food you liked, so I made a course from each country."  
"Uh, thanks Ayaka," Negi said.

When they sat down to eat, Ayaka, Chizuru, and Natsumi asked him lots of questions about his life and how he came to be a teacher. After they finished eating, and after Negi finished lying about his whole life, Ayaka said,

"Do you want to watch some television Negi-sensei?"  
"Sure," Negi said.

When Negi sat down, Ayaka turned to the tv show that people used to watch all the time:

"I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide  
Each pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside  
Pokemon! its you and me  
I know its my destiny,  
Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend  
in a world we must defend  
Pokemon! a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through,  
You teach me and I'll teach you,  
Pokemon! gotto catch'em all  
Every challenge allong the way  
with courage I will face.  
I will battle every day  
to claim my rightful place.  
Come with me,  
the time is right,  
there's no better team.  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight!  
It's always been our dream!"  
When the theme song ended, Chamo was thinking,

"Ahh, hell no." Then Chamo whispered to Negi,

"Aniki, tell her that you want to wash up and sleep. I can't take another minute of this show."  
"Umm, Ayaka, I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to wash up and sleep," Negi said.

Ayaka became really happy and said,

"Okay, let's go give you a bath sensei."  
Negi was thinking, "Oh, great."  
Chamo was thinking, "OH, GREAT!"

Ayaka took Negi to the bathroom and she locked the door. Chamo was left out of the bathroom, but he could hear music playing:

"You spin me right round, baby

Right round like a record, baby

Right round round round

You spin me right round, baby

Right round like a record, baby

Right round round round."

About twenty minutes later, Negi walked out with a traumatized look. Chamo asked what happened, but Negi just walked to Ayaka's bed and fell on it. Ayaka walked in about a minute later in a sexy white nightgown, and she said,

"Negi, you look tense, let me massage you for a while."  
Negi couldn't see the problem in that, so he agreed. While Negi was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed, Ayaka massaged his back. When she was doing that, she turned on some music:

"And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best."  
When Negi heard the music, his eyes sprung open. That night felt like it was going on forever for Negi. Negi did not know when he went to sleep, but when he woke up, he saw Ayaka looking down on him. Negi freaked out and ran to the bathroom. He came out dressed in his regular teaching clothes, but it looked like he poured lots of cold water on his head. Chizuru and Natsumi already left about a half an hour ago, so when Ayaka finished dressing, they both walked to class. When Negi entered the classroom, he was yet again being surrounded by his students until Ayaka told them to calm themselves. While Negi was taking role, an announcement that sounded like Chamo came on the loud speaker:

""Good morning students and faculty,  
If I could have your attention please.  
As you may, or may not know,  
The Headmaster will not be here for the rest of the week due to a throat infection.  
Leaving me, assistant principal Chamo  
as the school's lone administrator for the next few days."  
"Though the policies set forth by The Headmaster will remain the same,  
there will be some additional regulations you must also follow."  
"Number one -  
smoking outside the administration building will only be allowed during lunch periods."  
"Number two -  
the girls' showering facilities will be moved from the locker room into my inner office where I can watch the girls wash their breasts and buttocks while I play with myself."  
"Number three -   
while showering, none of the girls will be allowed to snicker or laugh at the size of my genitalia.  
Eye contact with me is also prohibited.

Thank you."  
Negi was thinking, "What the hell is Chamo doing?"  
The rest of the class started laughing though.

Negi settled the class, but by the time he was able to, class ended. Everyone said bye to Negi after they all left. Negi was kind of sad that after two days of teaching, he didn't even get through one page of the curriculum. Ayaka saw that Negi saw that he was depressed, so right before she left, she told Negi,

"Negi, I am going to give you something special tonight."

**Well, that's chapter 2. Hope it wasn't bad. I've been having lots of school crap, so it's hard to get anything done these days. So review and tell me what I need to improve or any stuff you want me to add in. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days.**


End file.
